rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarron Damos:Shhh Be vewy vewy quiet - Part 2
: As told by Corwyn Nilius, Astropath Transcendent The snake demon drops down from above right into Samson's little bubble and almost into his lap. It's got one huge right arm that is actually some type of organic blade, and two left arms with claws. The demon seems to burn, whether from the holy incense or Samson's little protective bubble I don't know. Either way, Samson doesn't hesitate and he turns his flamer on the demon, flambé'ing her. She shrieks in pain, and I can see that her form seems to be trying to turn into mist again but keeps being pulled back into cohesiveness. I channel my psychic might and attempt to use Know Thy Place on her, but it fails to have any effect. Liander yells at the orks to open fire on the snake woman, and they doesn't hesitate, gladly letting loose with their guns. The arch-militant then takes aim with his Hellgun and unleashes a short semi-auto burst, and she shrieks again. But this time it's an unholy scream, the type that can rattle your soul. I manage to shrug it off but Liander drops to his knees, in complete agony. The orks are also affected, and unfortunately they didn't stop to take their finger off the trigger. They shoot wildly, including at Samson and each other, all the while writhing in pain. As they recover they're now mad at each other, and start in-fighting, with one of the them pulling the pin on a grenade. Samson is furious and, caught up in the moment, he turns his flamer on them in an effort to get them to stop. Liander is in their midst, but fortunately he's wearing a heavy heat-resistant suit. I yell out to Samson to instead point his flamer upwards, as the snake demon is vanishing upwards through the ventilation shaft. Samson complies, but she's out of sight now and it doesn't seem to reach her. Liander throws a grenade up there and it blows up the entire ventilation section, but the demon is nowhere in sight. "The pinkies are betraying us and they're using flamers on us" we hear from a yelling ork, above our heads. We realize it must be the demon mimic'ing the sound of an ork's voice, so as to cause dissent in our ranks! I immediately yell out that it's a demon trick, and the remaining orks seem to understand. That's when I realize that the demon has moved directly above me. It lashes out with its tail, which is wrapped around a jeweled dagger. Fortunately I'm able to dodge out of the way in time. "Is this really the best the God-Emperor has to offer?" the demon mocks. "Missionary, do you think you can do that again and kill your friends?". Not realizing exactly what the demon was saying Samson yells back "With pleasure"! Out of options, I pull out my laspistol and shoot at the foul demon. It hits, but doesn't seem to have any discernible effect. Liander strikes with his ghost sword at the tail, and it chops into the tail but gets stuck half-way. So he uses his power sword with his other hand and does a chopping action. He cuts the tail clean off! It shrieks in agony again, that unholy soul-wrenching scream, and this time I'm not able to ward it off. I fall down in pain, feeling as if my very soul is being torn apart. The snake takes this opportunity to run off, towards the rear of the ship. Liander picks up the severed tail (and dagger), and tries to get one of the orks to bring the tail to Grok. The orks has more brains that I expected and refuses, fortunately. I recover my wits, and we run off after it. We realize that we're rushing towards the engine room, which can't be good. We're stopped by a group of orks defending the main entrance to the engineering bay. I tell them that Grok has ordered us to kill the demon and that we need their help to kill it. The ork Nob cautiously asks "What about the previous orks that Grok assigned to you?" "They were all shorter than you" I respond, thinking quickly. That seems to work, and they rush in allowing us access as well. There are pockets of mist everywhere, and we see dead ork bodies littering the place. Fortunately I'm still able to pinpoint the location of the demon thanks to Psyniscience, and that's when I realize what horrible danger we're in. "The demon is right next to your Big Teeth" I yell out. In other words their equivalent of a Gellar Field. If that gets damaged then this whole ship will have mass demonic invasions, I'll likely be possessed, and we'll all be doomed! The orks yell out a terrible "WAAAGH!" that I can feel in my bones. Apparently they're quite protective of their Big Teeth! We all charge towards their Gellar Field. Liander is the first to spot the purple-scaled snake demon, just beyond the rotating Big Teeth. I aim and shoot with my laspistol, but once again to no avail. But it allows Liander to get in close and he does a dual strike with this two swords right at her diaphragm. He connects, his swords digging deep into her, and she flinches in pain! The swords are stuck though, with Liander still holding onto them. Samson waves incense around, and once again the burning embers of the incense in the mist make it seem as if there is a bubble of light emanating from him. He throws the chain of the incense burner around the tall snake demon, and then thrusts the incense burner right into the creature, branding it. She shrieks in pain! I yell out for the ork Nob to attack it while it's hurt, and he hefts his huge power axe high above his head and then strikes downward, cleaving off her giant arm with the blade. The demon strikes out at Samson and Liander, but the God-Emperor is smiling on them and they manage to dodge out of the furious creature's attacks. Liander notices with shock that his two swords are getting pulled deeper into the creature, and that a purple light is forming in her mouth. A chaotic purple bolt strikes out of her mouth right at Liander, but again he manages to dodge out of the way despite being no more than a foot away from it. He takes out his Inferno pistol and pushes it just under her mouth and pulls the trigger. A clean hit, and there is a smoking hole in her skull! But in the moment of her death she moves her head down the pistol, past his hand, and kisses his neck. It savagely bites off chunks of his protective gear, and I see red blood spilling out. Liander quickly puts his hand to his neck, preventing the worse of the blood loss, and the tall demon body falls onto him. Samson wastes no time, and immediately turns his flamer on the creature's body. Liander is underneath, but he's still in his protective heat-resistant gear so he seems unaffected. I reach out with my mind and use Psyniscience to see if there is anything left of the demon. The tail is still active! I yell for Samson to turn his flamer onto the tail, which he quickly does. Only the dagger remains, and a nearby ork picks it up. I tell the ork urgently that we must destroy it in the plasma engine, but his eyes turn a shade of purple and he smiles at me. The ork backs away and then turns, running away. I yell out "That ork is trying to run out of the engine room with the cursed dagger!" Liander has fortunately by this time gotten himself pulled out from underneath the demon, and his neck wound doesn't seem as bad as I had feared, though he seems to have had his right arm dislocated. He quickly catches up with the ork, finding that the ork with the dagger didn't go too far as it was actually being blocked by an ork Nob. The arch-militant wastes no time and cleanly decapitates the smaller ork with his remaining sword (and good arm). Liander uses Precision Telekinesis to pick up the cursed dagger, but the ork Nob has other ideas. "Drop the dagger onto my power claw" it says ominously to Liander. The dagger wobbles, as if Liander was losing control of it, and it almost touches the ork Nob. Fortunately the big ork is able to dodge and manages to grab it. He punches Liander so hard that his grenades go flying, detonate, and suddenly this whole section of the ship has no lights. I urge the ork Nob to destroy it immediately, and he agrees. We find our way in the darkness back to the engine room and he throws it into the plasma engine. "Damn you mortals!" we hear plaintively as the cursed item goes up in smoke. ++-- Cogitator Bank has non-valid sequences --++ Note: It seems I've lost this portion of the log, so I'll summarize the rest. The ship made it to its destination, the crew hunted down the demonic Killian's Bane, Samson tried to exorcise it, the creature's heart stopped, but then Liander used ''Telekinetic Crush to revive it. There was nothing in the creature's gut, and now both Tarron Damos and Faux Shot know that Velnoth is a corrupted psyker.''